


The Importance of Gift-Giving

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, Birthdays, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Trip has a gift for Daisy, a couple months late.





	The Importance of Gift-Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Tripdaisy + “Of course I remembered!” for whistlingwindtree
> 
> This is still set in s2, so let’s pretend that Daisy changed her name a bit earlier.

With no warning whatsoever, Trip vaulted over the back of the couch and wedged in next to Daisy, holding out a small box for her to take.

“Happy late birthday. July second, right?”

She nodded, taking it from him cautiously. There was an intricately-tied ribbon around it, which she began teasing out of its knot with some difficulty.

“You remembered that? I only told you like, once, and we were on a mission.”

He stared. “Of course I remembered! You’re my girlfriend, and oh yeah, I’m a nice person. Considerate that way.”

Daisy laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Hey, relax. It’s just been a rough year. No one actually knew it was my birthday, and I was in Afterlife that day, anyway. I celebrated with my parents.”

Trip rested his head against hers. “I’m still bummed I missed it.”

Now it was her turn to stare. “Yeah, how dare you be presumed dead and dealing with Inhuman crap. It was so selfish of you.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s only August, man, I’m fine.”

“Whatever. I know that everyone could always do with more presents.”

Speaking of which, Daisy had finally won against the ribbon. She set the box on her lap, easing the top off, and stared at it. A beautiful necklace with a tiny hula girl at the center, like she’d kept in her van all those years.

For a moment, she didn’t know what to say.

“If you, uh,” Trip started awkwardly, scratching behind his ear, “don’t like it, I can always get you something else. I know it’s dumb, I just—”

That was enough of that rambling. She threw her arms around him, squeezing tight. “Are you kidding me? I love it. Thank you.”

Trip finally relaxed.

“Happy birthday,” he repeated, voice impossibly soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's a silly gift, but I thought it was cute.


End file.
